nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos
Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (kurz Warcraft 3, WC3 oder War3) ist ein strategielastiges Rollenspiel auf der Basis der Warcraft-Geschichte und der dritte Teil der Warcraft-Serie. Es wurde im Juli 2002 von Blizzard Entertainment veröffentlicht und zum schnellstverkauften PC-Spiel aller Zeiten. Blizzard Entertainment: 20-jähriges Jubiläum: Geschichte von Blizzard Hierzu gibt es auch das Expansion Set Warcraft III - The Frozen Throne (2003) sowie die Neuauflage Warcraft III: Reforged (2019). Inhalt: Kurzübersicht Nach Jahren der Gefangenschaft wurden die auf Azeroth verbliebenen Orcs von einem ehemaligen Sklaven namens Thrall befreit. Der junge Schamane und seine neue Horde flohen auf den Kontinent Kalimdor, um der Invasion durch die Brennende Legion, einer dämonischen Armee, die danach trachtet, ganz Azeroth zu verwüsten, zu entkommen. Um die Verteidigung der Welt zu schwächen, setzte die Legion eine schreckliche neue Waffe ein: die untote Geißel. Prinz Arthas Menethil aus Lordaeron kämpfte tapfer, um seine Ländereien vor dem gefährlichen Feind zu schützen, schloss sich jedoch aus Furcht und Verzweiflung schließlich den Truppen des Lichkönigs – des geheimnisvollen Anführers der Geißel – an. Auf Kalimdor ließ Thralls Horde alte Feindschaften ruhen und stellte sich mit anderen Völkern einer von dem Dämonenlord Archimonde angeführten, gewaltigen Offensive der Legion entgegen. Unter schweren Verlusten besiegten Menschen, Nachtelfen und Orcs auf dem heiligen Berg Hyjal ihre Feinde. Blizzard Entertainment: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Geschichte thumb|[[Mal'Ganis]] Es sind nun fast 15 Jahre vergangen, seit der Krieg zwischen den Orcs und den Menschen beendet wurde. Ein unsicherer Friede herrscht im Land, doch die Kriegstrommeln schweigen seit Jahren. Noch während sich die Königreiche der Menschen selbstzufrieden in ihrem Sieg sonnten, rotteten sich die besiegten Orc-Clans langsam, aber sicher unter dem Banner eines neuen starken Anführers zusammen. Jetzt hat sich ein dunkler Schatten über die Welt gelegt und droht alles Leben auszulöschen - und auch alle Hoffnung. Erneut trägt der Wind den Klang der Kriegstrommeln heran, immer lauter wird er, je mehr sich die unausweichliche Stunde nähert, in der Feuer vom Himmel regnen wird. Die Welt erwartet zitternd die Ankunft der Brennenden Legion. Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts ist angebrochen. Doch damit nicht genug... Eine weitere dunkle Macht hat sich aus dem Schatten erhoben: die Geißel. Eine Armee, bestehend aus Untoten und gefallen Helden, unter der Führung von Mal'Ganis. Ein schrecklicher Dämon, der eine Seuche ins östliche Königreich, geschmuggelt hat. Arthas, der zukünftige König von Lorderon, wird ausgeschickt, gegen Mal'Ganis und die Geißel vorzugehen. Er wird begleitet von seinen Freund und Lehrer Uther, dem Paladin. Arthas ist ebenfalls ein Paladin und muss deshalb als Ritter des Lichts den Schatten aus seinem geliebten Land vertreiben. thumb|[[Arthas als Paladin]] Doch eins hat Arthas vorerst nicht entdeckt: Die Seuche soll die Menschen nicht umbringen, sondern viel schlimmer, sie verwandelt die Lebenden in Untote! Bevor er das merkt, ist es schon zu spät. Seine Heimatstadt Lordaeron ist verseucht. Er hat nun die Wahl: Auf dem Pfad der Rechtschaffenheit und des Lichts bleiben oder alles und jeden vernichten, bevor es die Seuche tut. Er entscheidet sich für den dunklen Pfad und zerstört die Stadt Lordaeron. Sein Hass steigert sich nun ins Unendliche. Er will nur noch eins: Mal´Ganis vernichten. Sein Hass führt ihn nach Nordend, einen gigantischen Eiskontinent. Die Geißel hat den Kontinent vollständig unter Kontrolle, und es gibt nur einen Weg sie zu vernichten: das Schwert Frostgram. Was Arthas allerdings nicht weiß, ist, dass auf dieser schwarzen Klinge ein Fluch lastet, der die Seele seines Besitzers nach und nach auffrisst. Nachdem er seine Rache bekommen hat, flieht Arthas in die eisige Wüste, geplagt von dem Fluch Frostgrams. Einige Jahre später kehrt er nach Lordaeron zurück. Besessen vom Lich König tötet er seinen Vater und lässt nun zu, dass die Klinge ihm sein letztes bisschen Menschlichkeit entzieht. Kampagnen * Die Geißel von Lordaeron (Menschen-Kampagne) * Path of the Damned (Undead Campaign); s.a.: Sonnenbrunnen - Der Fall von Quel’Thalas * Die Invasion von Kalimdor (Orc-Kampagne); s.a. Archimondes Rückkehr und die Flucht nach Kalimdor * Das Ende der Ewigkeit (Nachtelfen Kampagne); s.a.: Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Galerie Scourge of Lordaeron TCG RoF 194.jpg|Die Geißel von Lordaeron (TCG RoF 194) Path of the Damned TCG RoF 193.jpg|Path of the Damned (TCG RoF 193) Invasion of Kalimdor TCG RoF 191.jpg|Die Invasion von Kalimdor (TCG RoF 191) Eternity's End TCG RoF 189.jpg|Das Ende der Ewigkeit (TCG RoF 189) Cinematics Warcraft III|Arthas Verrat... Arthas' Betrayal and the Fall of Lordaeron Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Cinematic The Warning|Die Geißel von Lordaeron Weblinks * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: Reforged - Offizielle Seite * Blizzard Entertainment: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Quellen Hinweis Erscheint der Verweis auf "Warcraft III - Reign of Chaos" in der Quellenangabe eines Artikels, so sind die dort gemachten Angaben dem Strategiespiel selbst, der Offiziellen Seite von WarCraft III oder der offziellen Erweiterung (Warcraft III - The Frozen Throne) entnommen. Siehe dazu auch: Vorlage:Quelle Warcraft 3. Diese Quellenangabe wird in einen Beitrag mittels eingefügt. Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Warcraft